Blind
by Annie Uchiha
Summary: —Te tratan así porque creen que eres hija de Hiashi Hyüga. No lo eres ¿verdad?/—Y-Yo...no/—¡Lo sabía! ¿Que haría la heredera en la peor institución de Japón?/Le habia mentido a Naruto. Pero la habían desheredado./—Odio a ese tipo y a su familia...
1. Inicio

¡Holita! Feliz 2012, que sea un año de felicidad y que nuestras metas se cumplan. :) Pues bien, aquí les traigo** mi primer NaruHina**. Awww, espero que quede lindo. ¡A leer!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.**  
><strong>

**B**lind

.

_**Capítulo I:**_

_Inicio__._

.

**O**I**o**I**O**

.

Nevaba. Estaban en pleno invierno y las ventiscas eran fuertes y agresivas, Hinata estaba segura que se congelaría. Se abrochó el abrigo plomo, y se colocó la bufanda y los guantes blancos. Un jean claro era lo único a la vista, a parte de las botas negras que calzaba. Observó por largo rato el credencial que tenia en las manos.

Hinata Hyüga. 17 años. Instituto Konoha. Condición… alumna transferida.

Guardó el credencial y salió en silencio, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Preparó algo sencillo y lo guardó en su mochila. Sintió que alguien la observaba, su padre le dirigía una mirada severa.

—Cuando regreses tus cosas estarán empacadas. No quiero volver a verte, Hinata.

La muchacha apretó los puños, bajó el rostro. Se sentía incapaz de reclamar. Si hablara… quizás terminaría tartamudeando y sería aun peor.

—Busca un lugar decente, sigues llevando el apellido Hyüga, te depositaré suficiente dinero para que puedas vivir —culminó el hombre, saliendo de la habitación.

Lágrima cayeron al piso, la muchacha salió con discreción. Se acomodó la bufanda y trato de cubrirse el rostro con ésta. Para su consuelo, el flequillo de su cabello y la chalina hacían un gran trabajo.

Caminó casi una hora, y es que la parada del bus que la llevaría a Konoha quedaba demasiado lejos. Cuando llegó, ya no tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Bien, al menos no se burlarían de ella. Konoha… su padre le había retirado de Hanamitsu; uno de los Institutos privados más caros del país. Ella tuvo que buscar un lugar donde seguir sus estudios… la directora de Konoha había sido muy amable.

.

.

_**Flash Back.**_

—_Konoha no es lugar para una niña como tú —advirtió la mujer de cabello rubio y buen cuerpo—. Es uno de los institutos con menos apoyo del gobierno, hijos de familias desafortunadas, algunos huérfanos, jóvenes con un pasado extraño… ¿Por qué quieres venir aquí?_

—_Yo sólo… —titubeó—. Q-Quiero seguir mis estudios. Sólo quiero estudiar, c-cualquier escuela está bien… e-en todos los lugares enseñan los mismo. N-No hay diferencia._

_La directora sonrió ante su respuesta._

—_Bienvenida, entonces. No pienso negarle la entrada a nadie —dijo, entregándole algunos papeles—. ¿Tienes a alguien que pueda responder por tí?_

—_No, yo no tengo padres —murmuró, escondiendo sus ojos._

_La mujer suspiró, ella no tenía por qué meterse en los asuntos privados de los demás._

—_Bien… no es necesario. Sólo completa el papeleo y estarás adentro. Te deseo mucha suerte, Hinata._

—_Gracias, Tsunade-sama…_

_**End Flash Back.**_

_._

_.**  
><strong>_

El fuerte ruido del motor del bus algo viejo le hizo despertar. Subió con cuidado, pero el arranque sorpresivo casi provocó que cayera, de no ser porque alguien la había cogio de la mochila.

—Ten más cuidado.

Rubio. Alto. Ojos azules, tan contrastantes con el horrible cielo gris del día. Gran sonrisa.

Hinata pensó que él parecía una gran cielo con brillante y radiante sol. Se sonrojó fuertemente.

—G-Gracias —murmuró. Aquel muchacho ya se había ido hace mucho, había avanzado hacia atrás con un grupo de chicos.

.

.

Sintió las miradas de todos sobre ella. Bajó el rostro y trató de tomar todos los apuntes que podía. ¿Por qué todos la miraban? Konoha era un gran edificio, algo viejo y parecía que no lo habían pintado hace años. Los salones eran pequeños, habían demasiados alumnos y las carpetas eran algo incómodas. El maestro Kakashi Hatake sólo la había presentado como la "alumna de traslado". La chica Hyüga, quien tal vez era hija del mayor magnate financiero y presidente del directorio de Grupo Hyüga.

Había un asiento libre, en la cuarta fila, detrás de aquel chico rubio. El que había tirado de ella en el autobús para que no cayera. Hasta ahora, él no le había dirigido la palabra. Algunos no dejaban de verla mientras murmuraban, y su compañera de banco, —porque eran de a dos—, Sakura Haruno; le dirigía miradas molestas con algún tipo de odio impresos en sus bonitos ojos verdes.

Terminada la clase, los alumnos salieron rápidamente, entre exclamaciones de júbilo y felicidad. Era viernes, seguramente todos planeaban salir.

—¿No eres tú la chica a la que…? ¡Claro que eres tú, Hinata-chan!

Aquella exclamación hizo que se estremeciera por la sorpresa. Hinata se estaba colocando el abrigo, cuando aquel rubio le sorprendió, la enorme sonrisa en su rostro hizo que ella también deseara ser capaz de sonreír así.

—¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki! Mucho gusto, _ttebayo._

Por primera vez, _en meses, _una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa se dibujó en los rosados labios de la chica. La voz masculina y alegre de Naruto, acompañada de su bonita y jovial sonrisa, provoco que soltara una risita.

—I-Igual, Naruto-kun… —inmediatamente tapó sus labios, ¡le había hablado de manera tan informal!—. Uzumaki-kun —se corrigió.

—No seas formal, Hinata-chan —le dijo el rubio—. Naruto o como prefieras está bien, ¿yo te puedo decir Hinata-chan, no?

La de cabellos azulados asintió. Una extraña felicidad la estaba embargando, tanto, que le resultaba extraño.

—Naruto —le llamó la pelirrosa, poniendo una mueca de recelo en cuanto vio a Hinata— Iré a buscar a Sasuke, alcánzanos después, cuando estés **sólo. **

La Hyüga agachó la mirada. Estaba claro que Sakura no la quería cerca, había sido muy directa. ¿Le había hecho algo? Tal vez le había caído mal inmediatamente.

—Sakura-chan a veces no sabe lo que dice —se disculpó Naruto, llevándose una mano a la nuca—. Ella y los demás se comportan así porque creen que eres hija de Hiashi Hyüga. ¿No crees que es la mayor tontería del mundo?

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Eran así con ella porque creían que era hija de…?

—Porque no lo eres ¿verdad? —tanteó el rubio, poniéndose serio, repentinamente.

—C-Claro que no —tartamudeó la chica—. E-El apellido Hyüga es común y-yo no…

—¡Lo sabía, ttebayo! —exclamó Naruto, sonriendo—. Además los Hyüga tienen el cabello castaño, y tú lo tienes de color negro azulado.

La muchacha de ojos plateados asintió levemente.

Le había mentido. Ella era la primogénita de Hiashi Hyüga. Ella era Hinata Hyüga, la heredera que había estudiado siempre con profesores particulares, para que después entrara a Hanamitsu y…

"_Ya no eres mi hija, Hinata"_

Mordió su labio, técnicamente no había mentido. Hiashi Hyüga ya no era su padre. Y sí, ella no tenía el cabello castaño como todos los de su familia, porque lo había heredado de su madre, y sus ojos no eran tan blancos, sino más bien grises; porque los ojos de su madre habían sido negros. Ella no tenía muchos rasgos típicos…

—Hey, Hinata —le llamó el rubio—. ¡Vamos a decírselo a los demás! Era imposible que fueras hija del tirano ese…

La de cabellos azulados sintió que Naruto la cogía de la mano y la jalaba. Se sonrojó fuertemente, nadie nunca la había tomado de la mano, ni siquiera la llevarla a rastras. Aun así… ¿Por qué todos la habían tratado así cuando pensaron que ella…? ¿Por qué odiaban a su padre?

Hiashi Hyüga ya no era su padre, él mismo se lo había dicho. Ella le habían mentido a Naruto pero… volvió a tratar de convencerse, técnicamente, no era una mentira… ¿verdad?

.

.

* * *

><p>¿Porqué Hiashi ya no quiere cerca a Hina? Uff, ¿y porqué la despreciaron a Hinata al pensar que era hija de Hiashi? Taantas preguntas. xD<p>

¿Me dejan algún comentario? Click en el botón verde de abajo. Quiero saber sus opiniones, dado que es mi primer NaruHina y no sé que saldrá. D:

Adieu!


	2. Mentiras, al fin y al cabo

¡Hola niñas! ¿Cómo estan? Woah, 11 reviews, juro que morí de felicidad. xD Pues bien, aquí les traigo la segunda entrega de **Blind. **

Por cierto, el título salió de la canción: **Blind**, de** Trax. **Se las recomiendo un montón (grupo de coreanos súper apeteciles *¬*) El significado de la canción tiene mucho que ver con el Fic, pueden buscarta subtitulada en YT.

¡A leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**B**lind

.

_**Capítulo II:**_

_Mentiras, al fin y al cabo__._

.

**O**I**o**I**O**

.

La mirada insegura de Sakura la ponía nerviosa. Tenten, Kiba, Lee, Shino y Matsuri también la observaban.

—No sé, Naruto. Es Hinata Hyüga, ella es la hija de ese tipo —dijo la Haruno, observando detenidamente a la chica que tenía en frente.

—Ya te dije que no, Sakura-chan —insistió el rubio—. Tiene el cabello azulado, los ojos grises, piénsalo; es todo lo contrario a una Hyüga y está en Konoha —ironizó el chico.

La pelirrosa suspiró con cansancio.

—Bien, tienes razón. Ella no se comporta como _esos _Hyüga. Y la heredera tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos casi blancos… —aceptó.

Hinata tembló. Ante la opinión pública ella solía usar una peluca y lentillas. Ella debía mostrarse como una tradicional y "normal" Hyüga.

La Haruno le regaló una sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

—Lo siento, Hinata. He sido muy paranoica, y he visto cosas donde no las había. Entonces, ¿amigas?

La de cabellos azulados asintió suavemente estrechándole la mano.

—A-Amigas —dijo, suavemente.

—Está claro, tú no puedes ser la heredera —exclamó Sakura—. Lo siento, de veras.

—N-No es necesario, Sakura-san. E-Entiendo que esto haya pasado…

Hinata sentía que caía en un profundo hoyo. ¿Desde cuando era tan buena para mentir? ¿Para ser tan cínica y negarse así misma con tanto ahínco?

—Aclarado el asunto —intervino Kiba—. ¿Qué harás hoy, Hina?

—Y-Yo… tengo que mudarme —susurró, recordando que las maletas le estarían esperando.

—¿Vienes de fuera? —preguntó Sakura.

—Sí, vivía en Osaka, con mis abuelos. Tengo las maletas en casa de un familiar y tendré que buscar un piso —murmuró. Sus abuelos maternos eran de Osaka… no era tanto una mentira.

—Te ayudaremos —se ofreció la pelirrosa—. Por el mal rato que te hicimos pasar durante toda la clase.

—N-No te preocupes Sakura-san —dijo la de cabellos azulados—. S-Suelo demorar y no querría ser una molestia. Estoy bien así.

—Sí lo prefieres así —aceptó la chica—. Naruto, ¿has visto a Sasuke? —preguntó la Haruno, cambiando la conversación.

—¿El teme? Creo que no ha venido hoy. No lo he visto en todo el día —respondió el rubio.

Habían perdido el autobús. El cielo ya no era gris, sino que tenía algunas tonalidades naranjas oscuras… ya estaba anocheciendo. Hinata se preocupó, ¿tanto había pasado? Hace horas debía haber regresado. Su padre estaría furioso… y aun tenía que buscar un lugar donde quedarse…

—D-Debo irme. Nos vemos mañana —se despidió la joven, con una pequeña reverencia.

—Te entretuvimos demasiado. ¿Estarás bien? —preguntó Matsuri.

—S-Sí, tomaré un taxi…

—¡No puedes tomar un taxi sola! —le regañó la Haruno—. Por aquí es muy peligroso, Hinata. ¿Será porque vienes de Osaka? Que Naruto te acompañe.

Pese a todos los intentos de negarse, se embarcó en un taxi con el Uzumaki. Ella había alegado que no quería ser una molestia, pero todos habían insistido, aun más Naruto, y así había terminado. ¿Ahora que haría? Ella no podía bajarse frente a la mansión Hyüga…

—¿Hasta donde vas? —preguntó Naruto.

—H-Hasta la parada del autobús. Vivo a unos cuantos pasos… —respondió la muchacha.

_Mentirosa._

—Bien, entonces pagaremos a la mitad —dijo Naruto, sonriendo—. Debería cancelar todo… pero no me han pagado en el trabajo, dattebayo…

—¡No te preocupes! —chilló, demasiado fuerte. El conductor la miraba extrañado, Hinata quería que la tierra se la tragase.

En vez de burlarse, Naruto sólo le sonrió. Era tan diferente a todos aquellos superficiales compañeros que había tenido, todos eran sólo apariencia, eran déspotas, pretenciosos, mentirosos…

_Tú no eres muy diferente de ellos, hoy has mentido como nunca, Hinata._

—Sakura-chan no quiso ser grosera. Tampoco los demás.

Aquel comentario la sacó de su mundo. Sonrió suavemente.

—Descuida, Naruto-kun.

El silencio se instaló por unos minutos. Era extraño, Hinata creía que Naruto siempre estaba de buen humor, o al menos eso parecía. ¿Por qué se ponía tan serio?

—No quieres saber… ¿por qué Sakura-chan te trató así cuando pensó que era hija de Hiashi Hyüga? —los ojos del rubio reflejaron su figura. Hinata se veía a través de ellos.

Asintió despacio, cuidadosamente.

—Sakura-chan estudia en Yotsuba, ¿conoces ese instituto?

Claro que lo conocía, Yotsuba Gakuen, al igual que Hanamitsu, era muy prestigioso, con mensualidades que sólo algunos podían pagar. Y su padre… él era el presidente del directorio.

—Sakura-chan estudió día y noche —continuó Naruto—. No salía a reuniones y después de la escuela, se iba inmediatamente… ella logro una beca. Sakura-chan quería ser médico.

Hinata asintió despacio. Sakura apostaba por una de las carreras de la élite.

—Ella logró una beca en la Yotsuba. Aun así, eran muy estrictos con los becados —murmuró, con una seriedad muy extraña—. El más mínimo incumplimiento, y eran expulsados. Su excusa perfecta fue el examen mensual que no pudo presentar, Sakura-chan no pudo llegar porque acababan de atropellar a su madre.

Hinata dio un respingo. Naruto la veía intensamente. El ruido de la ciudad parecía haber desaparecido.

—Le negaron la posibilidad de volver a rendirlo, mientras que los demás alumnos podían hacerlo hasta tres veces. Y sólo por eso… la expulsaron. Ni siquiera la escucharon, Sakura-chan representaba una manutención por ese Instituto.

—E-Eso fue muy injusto —murmuró. Quiso taparse los oídos, no quería escuchar lo que Naruto le diría…

—Fue **Hiashi Hyüga, **quien convenció a los demás accionistas, en reducir el presupuesto para las becas, y que mejor forma que buscando cualquier excusa para expulsar a los becados —dijo, mientras apretaba los puños—. Ese hombre… es un vil codicioso. Sakura-chan regresó, y tuvo que estudiar aquí. Ahora estudiar medicina, no es ni siquiera un sueño para ella…

Hinata ocultó los ojos en su flequillo. Deseaba poder defender a su padre, pese a todo… encontrar algún argumento positivo. Pero ella mas que nadie, sabía cuan cruel y frío podía llegar a ser.

—Él le arrebato el sueño a mi mejor amiga —murmuró despacio—. Por eso lo odio, a él y a toda su familia.

El taxi se detuvo. Hinata pagó lo correspondiente y Naruto también.

—Sakura-chan estuvo de acuerdo en que te lo dijera. De ahora en adelante, seamos buenos amigos, Hinata-chan —dijo el rubio, tomando la mano de la chica y estrechándola—. ¡Adiós!

.

.

Caminó despacio hacia su casa, aun sabiendo que le tomaría más de una hora en el ritmo que iba. Naruto le había ofrecido su amistad… Sakura se había disculpado… ¿Qué hubiera pasado… sí ella hubiera aceptado quien era? Había mentido, y seguramente, de no haberlo hecho, ellos la estarían odiando. Naruto no le habría sonreído, sino que la habría ignorado.

No podía dejar que nadie se enterara. Nadie debía saber quien era. Estaba bien así; Hinata Hyüga, la chica que vino de Osaka y que vive en un piso rentado. Quizá podría tener amigos.

_¿Basándote en mentiras, Hinata?_

Apretó los puños, ella no tenía la culpa… pero ellos no lo verían así. Los entendía, entendía a Sakura… su padre le había arrebatado su sueño por su codicia. Seguramente pensarían que con ese dinero, "la heredera" estaría en Europa con los mejores lujos.

Ellos creerían que ella estaba disfrutando de ese dinero cuando no era así.

Ya había mentido… ahora no podía echarse para atrás.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¿Está muy corto? Porque ya tengo escrito hasta el capi V. Pero son cortos, como este... no sé, díganme que piensan. :3 También actualicé mi otro Fic. **Si es destino. **

OMG! Hinata ya sabe porque odian a su padre! Aunque esa esa razón es sólo un pedacito. D: Pobre Hina, tiene que mentir. ¿Qué sucederáaa...? xD

¡Nos leemos! Hey, y no se olviden de dejar su lindo comentario. Besos. ;*


End file.
